Madre
by Cris Snape
Summary: Severus regresó a casa después de una noche terrible sin saber que su día podía empeorar un poco más. Historia escrita para el reto temático de octubre "La Casa Slytherin" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**MADRE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el "__**Reto temático de Octubre: La Casa Slytherin"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se apoyó en ella para recuperar el resuello. Sostenía su máscara de mortífago con la mano derecha y temblaba. Normalmente se cambiaba de ropa antes de entrar en casa tras llevar a cabo una de sus misiones, pero ese día sentía que había perdido el rumbo porque todo salió mal.

Quería borrar de su memoria las escenas de la batalla que había tenido lugar. Debía olvidarse de Alastor Moody lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro y de su grito de dolor cuando la pierna le reventó como una de esas bombas _muggles_. Tenía que dejar a un lado el olor metálico de la sangre y de su propio sudor. Y ante todo quería olvidarse de Evan Rosier desplomándose ante él, mortífago peligroso como ninguno y humano vulnerable como el que más.

Había escapado por los pelos. Los aurores lograron capturar a dos de sus compañeros y Severus tuvo que matar a un tipo joven y de cara rabiosa para poder huir. Durante más de una hora se había aparecido y desaparecido en los lugares más variopintos y, aunque suponía que a esas alturas debería estar más tranquilo, era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Estaba asustado y rabioso y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que diría el Señor Tenebroso cuando supiera que Rosier estaba muerto. Era uno de sus mejores hombres, el líder de aquella misión maldita, y lo habían perdido. ¿Qué no les pasaría a brujos menos poderosos y preparados que él?

—Severus. ¿Ya has vuelto?

Prácticamente saltó cuando escuchó la voz de su madre procedente de la sala de estar. A Eileen Snape cada día le costaba más moverse y su hijo sabía que tardaría bastante en acudir a su encuentro y aún así se apresuró por quitarse la ropa. Tiró de la túnica con rapidez, arrugando la nariz ante la peste que desprendía, y la desvaneció junto a la máscara antes de aplicarse un hechizo de limpieza. Suponía que su aspecto era absolutamente miserable, pero no podía hacer más que disimular y confiar en que ella no le notara nada.

—Estoy aquí, madre. No te levantes que ya voy yo.

Atravesó el umbral dando grandes zancadas. La mujer ya se había puesto en pie y daba pequeños pasos en su dirección. Estaba mortalmente pálida, tenía el pelo blanco y estaba tan delgada que parecía a punto de romperse. Severus sabía que se moría y una vez más sintió deseos de matar a su padre. Se fue mucho tiempo atrás, pero por su culpa ella estaba así. Tobías la había anulado como mujer y como bruja e incluso ahora se negaba a abandonar aquella casa miserable en post de una muerte más digna.

—¿Qué haces aquí abajo, madre? —Recriminó mientras la sentaba de nuevo en su vieja mecedora. Frunció el ceño al ver que el fuego estaba casi apagado y lo avivó con un movimiento de varita.

—No podía quedarme en la cama. Estaba preocupada por ti. Y no hagas magia, hijo. A padre no le gusta.

—Padre no está aquí y yo no pienso dejar que te mueras de frío —Severus envolvió sus piernas con una vieja manta y se sintió extraño, como cuando era niño y se escondía debajo de la cama mientras sus padres se gritaban—. No tendrías que haberte levantado. Necesitas descansar y ya ves que yo estoy bien.

—¿Estás bien?

Sonrió y le acarició el rostro. Severus se puso en tensión porque durante años las caricias habían brillado por su ausencia. Su madre siempre estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que diría su padre si lo mimaba demasiado y sólo se volvió afectuosa después de que él los abandonara. Severus se alegró enormemente de que Tobías se fuera, aunque sólo antes de que su madre empezara a languidecer. Se esforzaba por cuidar de ella porque era su madre y su responsabilidad, pero no lograba entenderla. Nunca lo había hecho.

—Claro que sí, madre.

—No lo creo, Severus.

También se sentía incómodo por eso, porque pese a todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de los años, su madre lo conocía mejor que nadie. Aunque hubieran estado alejados emocionalmente el uno del otro, aunque Severus se creyera capaz de ocultar al mundo entero sus pensamientos y debilidades, a ella no podía engañarla y le dio rabia. No esa clase de rabia que sentía cuando ocurría lo que había ocurrido esa noche, si no una rabia más infantil, parecida a la de alguien que había pasado tiempo tramando alguna trastada y que era pillado con las manos en la masa.

—¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? —Dijo, ansioso por cambiar de tema. Su madre no sabía nada de los mortífagos y quería que fuera así durante mucho tiempo. Sin duda, ella no lo aprobaría—. Mañana cambiaré los muebles del despacho a tu habitación y traeremos la cama y todas tus cosas aquí abajo. No puedes estar bajando y subiendo las escaleras todos los días.

—A padre no le gusta que le toquen sus cosas.

—Padre no va a volver, gracias a Merlín. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

—Cuando sepa que estoy enferma…

Severus gruñó. Aquello era demasiado. No quería enfadarse con su madre, pero su noche estaba siendo un auténtico desastre y estaba harto de que ella defendiera a aquel patán. Toda la vida escuchando las mismas excusas y toda la vida deseando ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para librarse del viejo Tobías.

—No hará nada. Y es mejor así. Estamos muchísimo mejor sin él.

—No digas eso, hijo. Tu padre es un buen hombre.

—¿Un buen hombre? Es un cabrón y un maltratador.

—¡Severus!

—¡Madre!

Eileen se puso en pie, indignada por las palabras del brujo. Demasiado débil como para afrontar semejantes alardes físicos, se tambaleó hacia delante y estuvo a punto de desplomarse sobre la chimenea. Severus la sostuvo con firmeza y se sintió temblar mientras ella tosía una y otra vez. Luchó por recuperar la calma y lo logró con gran dificultad.

—Tendríamos que ir a San Mungo —Dijo con suavidad cuando ella recuperó el aliento—. Allí podrán ayudarte.

—Sólo iré a un hospital muggle.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca, madre? Ya sabes que los muggles no pueden hacer nada por ayudarte, pero seguro que los sanadores sí encuentran una cura para el mal de tus pulmones.

—No quiero —Eileen apoyó la cabeza en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Tenía fiebre—. Fueron malos conmigo cuando me fui con tu padre. ¡Estábamos tan enamorados! Nadie me apoyó. Ni un solo brujo hizo nada por mí. No me venderé ahora a ellos. No.

Severus quiso decirle que su padre también había sido malo y recordarle que la decisión que tomó en el pasado fue un tremendo error, pero era consciente de que ella no entraría en razón y no quería discutir y volver a ponerla nerviosa. No cuando estaba tan enferma. Haciendo de tripas corazón, se acercó al armarito en el que guardaban las medicinas muggles y le entregó sus pastillas.

—Podría prepararte una poción. ¿Tampoco te fías de mí?

Eileen le miró. Le costaba un gran esfuerzo mantener los ojos abiertos y logró acariciarle el rostro nuevamente. Parecía mucho más lúcida que antes cuando volvió a hablar.

—Lo siento tanto, mi niño.

—Madre…

—No he podido darte lo que necesitabas y lo lamento. Sé que padre te ha hecho daño, pero tienes que perdonarlo. Te quiere tanto…

—Madre…

—Prométeme que le perdonarás, Severus. Por favor.

Suspiró. El mundo mágico vivía tiempos difíciles y Severus Snape tenía claras unas cosas y otras no tanto. Hacía mucho tiempo que había comprendido que jamás podría disculpar a su padre y también sabía que Eileen no se quedaría tranquila hasta que le hiciera aquella promesa, sí que se preparó mentalmente para mentir.

—Te lo prometo, madre.

Eileen siguió mirándole fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que asintió y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Severus se dio cuenta, no sin cierta consternación, de que la había engañado y tomó conciencia de que tenía cierta facilidad para la mentira. Quizá aquel talento le sirviera de ayuda en el futuro.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
